


The Day it Didn't Rain

by freyathedark



Series: Creepy One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, transcription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyathedark/pseuds/freyathedark
Summary: It didn't rain today.





	The Day it Didn't Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my original fiction contains no dialogue, so I wanted to challenge myself to a story that was only dialogue. This is what happened.

[Begin recording. ??/??/20?? at (Location Redacted)]

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? Hang on, is that rain?"

"I didn't see any in the forecast..."

"I'm going to go take a look." _Sound of footsteps._ "What the hell?"

"What is it?" "Look, it's not raining at all. Completely dry."

"Seriously? It sounds like it's pouring, though. And definitely like it's coming from outside."

"This is weird. Maybe a pipe burst outside?"

"Maybe. I'm going to take a look."

"I'll go check the other window, maybe I can see something." _Sound of rustling, two sets of footsteps heading in different directions, then a door closing, followed by it opening again rapidly, with the sound of labored breathing. There are additional footsteps as the other individual returns._

"Well, that was useless. Did you see anything outside? Holy shit! Are you okay? What is that? Is that... Cheryl, is that blood? Cheryl?"

"... I didn't see anything. I just... I just went outside and it was like... a shower I couldn't see... It was burning but not anymore..."

"Jesus, at least take off your jacket, see if we can wash it off..." _Sound of rustling, followed by a scream._ "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? Your arms! Look at your arms! I'm going to be sick..." _Sound of gagging, more rustling, and a whimper._

"Oh god, oh god, what is that? Is that... Jackie, I think I can see bone, oh god..." _More whimpering, rushed footsteps, and the sound of someone repeatedly dialing first a cell phone, then a landline, with no response._

"911 isn't answering, I don't even have a signal. Oh fuck, all the phones are dead, oh **fuck**!"

"Jackie, I can't feel my arms, I think... oh god, I can't feel my face!"

"Your face, oh my god, it's coming out of your eyes! I can't, I can't, oh my god, what the fuck is happening!" _Whimpering ceases as first speaker becomes more hysterical._

"I... I..."

"Oh fuck, it's on me, it's on me! No, no, no! Cheryl! Cheryl, fuck, oh my god!"

"I..." _Sound of a thud, as if someone fell over, followed by screaming, which slowly fades. After another thud, all indoor sound ceases, signalling the end of the recording._

_No rain is audible at any point in the recording._


End file.
